Fear (Knight Run)
|-|Base= |-|Equipped with "The White"= Summary Fear is one of Pray's EX-Type Zero's and her first born AG. She launched an attack on Valtia, dealing a crippling blow to humanity by killing entire groups of Knights and throwing Valtia and multiple other planets into a eteneral winter. Fear later on faces Dry and his fleet in a space battle, engaging him in a duel. Before Dry could land the final blow, Fear escaped together with the rest of her brood, ending the War of Prayer with humanity as the victor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, 5-C With Morglay | At least High 7-A Name: Fear Origin: Knight Run Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly around a month Classification: AG, Anti-Knight, EX-Type Zero, A/S Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sword master, Pray Style user, Energy Manipulation (Can condense energy to waves and use them as attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her body with Waves), Power Nullification (Can overpower and cancel out paranormal powers with Wave techniques), Physics Manipulation via Morglay and Balisarda (Phenomenon Weapons defies the law of physics), Pseudo teleportation via Aurora System (Instantly accelerate the user, allowing him to jump in any direction with extreme speed), Forcefield Creation (passivly generates a Barrier around her with her core energy) | All of the above, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Fear can fight in space without external supplement of oxygen), Danmaku via Balisarda (Can split the blade into hundreds of smaller pieces to attack with), Large Size (Type 2. Her Wings alone dwarves Warships) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (As a A/S Class Zero Type should be somewhat compareable, but still inferior to Cross Eye Alpha, who did this, comparable to Dry who is stronger than Anne physically), Moon level With Morglay (Stopped the rotation of Valtia, forcing the planet into a eternal winter and making life on it impossible) | At least Large Mountain level with Almighty Ultimate Weapon "The White" (Reached Pray's prime) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Dry, compareable to Pray in her prime) Lifting Strength: Class M (Compareable to Ray Nelson, who effortlesly did this) Striking Strength: Large Mountain class | At least Large Mountain class Durability: Large Mountain level physically, at least Large Mountain level with Core Barrier (As a A/S Class Type Zero should be compareable but somewhat weaker than Cross Eye Alpha) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought extensivly long against a group of Master Knights and Zero Breakers) Range: Standard melee range while unarmed, Extended melee range with "Blue Spear", Tens of meters with Wave Techniques, up to hundreds of meters with Balisarda, Morglay and "The White" Standard Equipment: "Blue Spear", Supernatural Phenomenon Weapons "Morglay" and "Balisarda", Almighty Ultimate Weapon "The White", Aurora System Intelligence: Unknown, possibly gifted (Learned the human language within weeks. Talented commander. Possess extensive knowledge in combat and martial arts) Weaknesses: Limited in her core power, Morglay is unfit for direct combat, despite her direct tutorlage by Pray is somewhat inexperienced | None noteable Key: Base | Equipped with "The White" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Knight Run Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters